The present invention relates to an air pressure adjusting module having variable blade device of independent structure in combination with the oil atomizing system such that during the transporting of air, the dual-throttle type nozzle is kept in lubricating condition and the pressure drop and contamination are greatly reduced to a lowest level.
The high pressure air required by the pneumatic devices provided by air compressors. Owing to the fact that the compressed air may be contaminated by varies type of external materials, such as water droplets, dust, oil residue from the compressor, rust and scales, etc., the control of the air pressure may be interfered. Therefore, device is needed so as to remove the contaminants in order to ensure the normal operation of the components. The present module is a device mounted behind the air compressor but in front of the pneumatic device.
Conventional air pressure adjusting module comprises a tube connecting head C to link the air pressure adjusting device B, the filtering device A and the oil supplying device 1 as a unit (as shown in FIG. 7). Recently, the more advanced air pressure adjusting module comprises an air device and a pressure adjusting value as a unit (hereinafter referred as filtering device) and in combination with an oil supplying device (as shown in FIG. 6). The air after passing through the filtering and pressure adjusting device enters the oil supplying device such that the adjustment of air pressure is in a smooth progression. That is, the compressed air after passing through those devices, the contaminants will be removed and the air stream will adjust to a stable stream and then passes to the oil supplying device. The lubrication oil is supplied by the oil supply device and is atomized with the compressed air and then provided to the pneumatic tools.
In the conventional oil supply device structure, an oil cup containing lubrication oil is provided at the lower end of the device. The top of the device is provided with an oil-adjusting device mounted with a leading tube extended into the oil. The oil path is connected to a nozzle within the device. By the principle of Venturi, the lubrication oil can be sucked and mixed with air and atomized for the use in the pneumatic tools.
As shown in FIG. 6, the configuration of the nozzle mounted within the prior pressure adjusting module has a single throttle. In order to allow the lubrication oil to be sucked out smoothly after the air passed through the nozzle, the compressed air has to be lead into the cup containing the lubrication oil, such that the pressure in the cup is larger than that at the body chamber of the device. Thus, a blade must be needed and be mounted in front of the nozzle, and only a small gap is provided for the passage of the air.
However, all these prior embodiments have drawbacks as follows:
1. The air at the horizontal may cause a great pressure drop and the small diameter inner wall will cause a rapid collision of air, these cause turbulent, whirlpool and thus affect the stability of air supplying. This also produce poor atomized oil and the effectiveness of lubrication cannot be obtained. Therefore, a great lost of lubrication oil and a tendency of contamination.
2. Due to the limited space of the oil supplying device, the blade and the nozzle are mounted together. Therefore, they cannot produce their function properly within the pressure tube.